Coo
Coo is a friend of Kirby's who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3. Coo is an owl. He is one of Kirby's Animal Friends, and he is one of the two that can fly, along with Pitch. Coo's name is derived from kuu, a Japanese word for air, which implies he's helpful in the air. (It could also based upon the onomatopoeia coo, the noise a pigeon makes.) Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Stone: The duo forcibly drop straight down, destroying everything in their path. *Cutter: Coo throws boomerangs in rings, three of them, in three directions: Diagonally up, diagonally down, and straight forward. *Needle: Kirby extends spikes below Coo, while they fly around together. *Burning: Coo rushes forward and down at a sharp angle in a flaming meteor attack. Coo ignites as well. *Parasol: Coo holds the umbrella above his head and spins in a tornado attack that lasts about three seconds. This grants invincibility. This attack is similar to the Tornado ability. *Spark: Kirby electrifies himself, launching a constant stream of electricity to strike the ground directly beneath him. *Ice: Kirby breathes out ice while Coo stays in midair. Kirby is also able to change his direction. Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Burning: Same as ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Stone: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2, ''only now Coo can fly a little in the act. *Ice: Kirby blows ice crystals forward that freezes anything within range. *Needle: Same as ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Clean: Coo transforms into a giant feather duster that Kirby uses. *Parasol: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2, but this time, some attacks can hurt Kirby. *Spark: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2, ''but in the sequel, you don't slowly fall. *Cutter: Coo fires a spinning feather forward. It can be tilted up or down by using the control pad when firing. Coo's flying ability also provides an advantage in many situations, he is strong enough to fly even in very strong wind, just like Kine is strong enough to swim against fast water currents. For some unknown reason Coo has no friends (or in Pitch's case a mother) like all other Animal Friends have. He is also a form in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Kirby uses the Stone Friends ability. In this form, Kirby can fly in a tough rock form for a short distance then has to land. Coo's weight works against him in this form as he falls quickly and cannot fly as well as Stone Pitch, also, unlike Pitch, he doesn't roll. A statue form of Coo also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra when Kirby uses the Stone ability, and in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Coo is included in the statue of the three original Animal Friends appearing when using Stone ability in said game. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Coo appears in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. In the stage based off of ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, he occasionally flies through doors and attacks the Kirbys with three feathers in a strikingly similar fashion to he and Kirby's Cutter ability. He then proceeds to reenter the door he came from. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Coo appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, as a wise owl that helps Kirby out in a few situations, mostly involving other animals of Dream Land. Other than that he doesn't appear in the series very often. When mentioned by other characters, Coo is often held in high regard for his wisdom and judgement, like a wise old sage. Owls often seem to symbolize knowledge. Music Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, Coo has a male voice. In the original Japanese airing, he (said to be a "she") has a female voice. * While Coo has bright purple feathers in artwork and the anime, Coo is usually depicted with dull grey feathers in the games. The 3D model in Kirby: Triple Deluxe goes with the former depiction, breaking the trend. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Coo is drawn in Paint Panic. * In Kirby Super Star Ultra ''and ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as one of Kirby's stone forms is Coo. He also appeared in Kirby Card Swipe (Kirby Super Star Ultra). * Coo appears brown-feathered alongside Rick and Kine on the continue screen of the Kirby Mass Attack sub-game, Kirby Quest, based on the game over screen of Kirby's Dream Land 2. * Due to the lack of a sixth, multi-leveled world, Coo is the only Animal Friend lacking a counterpart kindly affiliated with him. * Coo appears as a statue alongside Kine, Rick, Waddle Dee, and Kirby himself in Kirby's History hall. Artwork File:KDL2 Coo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:KDL2 Coo 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Stone) File:KDL2 Coo 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Parasol) File:KDL2 Coo 4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Ice) File:KDL2 Coo 5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Spark) File:KDL2 Coo 6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Needle) File:KDL2 Coo 7.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Burning) File:KDL2 Coo 8.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Cutter) File:Cooparas.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Parasol) Coo KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) HnK_Coo_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Coo.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery KDL2 Coo.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' LandSeaAirSquad.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' RR Coo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSTST Lotsa Blocks.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' CooKTD0411.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KDL2 Coo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Coo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KStSt Coo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt Coo sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KSStSt Coo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KDL3 Coo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Coo Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies in Kirby's Star Stacker Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Stacker